Cellular device system support wireless communication services in many populated areas of the world. While cellular wireless devices were initially constructed to service only voice communications, they are now called upon to support data and video (multimedia) communications as well. Furthermore, these wireless devices also may serve as computing platforms to service a variety of applications. The demand for video and data communication services has exploded with the acceptance and widespread use evermore capable mobile devices and the Internet. Cellular wireless users now demand that their wireless units also support video and data communications. The demand for wireless communications and more versatile computing devices only increase with time. Thus, manufacturers of cellular wireless communication systems are currently attempting to service these burgeoning demands. As the market for mobile devices matures and penetration rates reach saturation, manufacturers are faced with the challenge of introducing a growing number of features within shortening development timescales.
These mobile devices have become complex systems that require an advanced communications protocol stack, interoperability with many network vendors' equipment and support for rich multimedia applications within the constraints of a resource-limited embedded system. Additionally, as operators begin to deploy GPRS, EDGE and 2G networks and services, users demand the latest features and applications. This in turn creates shortened product lives. This shortened product life makes the development time for new mobile devices with the latest features, and, more importantly, the time required to obtain certification, operator approval, and mass produce the mobile device a key issue. The time required to develop the software for the mobile device is a significant part of the development time.
As new technologies and applications are incorporated, these technologies must be proven reliable. Critical factors for software development must be met and these factors include platform quality, application integration quality and product quality. Reference designs provide a quality base on which to build a quality product.
Three key components to mobile device software include the protocol stack, applications framework, and applications. Many consider the protocol stack to be the most complex part. However, interactions between the framework and applications are equally important.
The protocol stack implements the signaling specification and is implemented on Digital Signal Processors (DSPs) and micro controllers such as Advanced Rise Machines (ARMs). These processors execute the various CODECs, radio resource management, mobility management, and call management, are data management. The application framework delivers a platform to create mobile devices with differing functionality and applications. Three broad components to the applications framework support (1) functions and services; (2) call control; and (3) application program interfaces (APIs). The applications typically include a Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) browser for online access, a Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) client for picture messaging, Java 2 platform, and even an operating system within which gaming and productivity applications are executed.
Previously, these complex mobile devices have not been tested efficiently and effectively in a timely manner. Nor have tools been developed to test these integrated platforms in an effective manner. To provide adequate testing so the integrated end product can be considered ready for deployment, current development requires the tedious and error-prone process of combining cross-referenced diagnostic information from the integrated software applications and protocol stacks and a variety of diagnostic applications. A complete test system is needed that allows testing of multiple software applications within an integrated platform to be performed and integrated in a timely manner.